tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Quel'Doran
The Empire of Quel'Doran is a state that has existed for a over two thousand years primarily dominated by a race of high elves in the Isles of Doran who claim to be descended from the god Corellon. They have engaged in periods of aggressive expansion for much of their entire existence in Tolas. History The High Elf Migration The high elves that would later found the Quel'Doran empire were migrants from the plane of Eschensil . They travelled cross the Silver Veil to reach Tolas around a thousand years before the event known as Shardfall, seeking to build the vision of a vast empire that had been given to them by their god. Arriving in Tolas via the same portal that brought the wood elves of Telinor Forest to the world, the high elves were led by the great tactician Doran who sought to find his people a safe home from which to build their empire. Initial meetings with the druids of the forest left the two peoples on strained terms as the wood elves saw their kin as bringers of war to the world and so refused to aid them in their search for a land to call their own. After wandering the north of Etan for a few years the migrants encountered a fisherman named Konen who aided them in their quest, pointing them towards some islands off the coast of the peninsula where they could find a home. After over-wintering in the south of the peninsula, the elves eventually crafted boats and travelled to the islands off the coast, which they named after their leader Doran. The First Civil War After spreading across the islands the first settlers established settlements that grew into cities over the next few hundred years, rivalries between these cities also grew with wars being waged between the different power groups in these city states. For around five hundred years the elves of Quel'Doran were locked in a stalemate with no progress being made by any city in truly dominating the others, which became the prevailing belief in the islands, that one city had to defeat the others and from that spread out to the world. The Grey Lady's Gift Around six hundred years before Shardfall, the children of Doran that claimed one of the largest and oldest of the cities of the islands, one of the primary targets for many of the other cities to attack, were approached by a woman that promised to give them the immortality that they had lost. Reluctantly the the elf family accepted the gift, fearing what might be lost to them despite the obvious gains. The leaders of the city became vampires, turning their families members and most loyal followers as well. Using the new powers they gained from this transformation to defeat the other houses, either through powerful sorcery or enthralling their enemies, the children of Doran declared themselves the Imperial Family, rulers of Quel'Doran. The Age of Empire After claiming control of the twelve cities of Quel'Doran, the Imperial Family set about launching an invasion of the peninsula to the east where barbarian kingdoms ruled. Beginning in the south where they had once sought refuge, the early Legions of Quel'Doran advanced northward, encountering much resistance from the native population. Here the city of New Oli'us was founded and other locations annexed such as Falern Arbor. The War of Kin The War of Kin was a short conflict fought between the Quel'Doran Empire and the denizens of Telinor Forest, though neither the Empire or the young city of Telinor never actually declared war against one another. The main skirmishes of the war were fought around the north west of the forest, around the current site of Selenkard. Many believe that the conflict was revenge for the snubbing that the druid elves gave the migrants, and that it was merely a test for the power of the forest. Officially there was no actual war, but diplomatic efforts by the College of Telinor ended the further expansion of the Empire into the forest. Shardfall For more information on this event, see here. Like many people's during Shardfall, the Empire of Quel'Doran was beset by panic, though its leaders chose to take advantage of the dissent growing in other states around the world and began to invade other territories, sometimes claiming to be attempting establish order and other times claiming divine right over regions. The Wars of the Sun These were the conflicts that defined the later period of expansion by the Empire, targeting regions such as modern day Grostere and northern Yantir. During this time the Legions of Quel'Doran were fully established as a fighting force with them participating in battles all over Etan and Yantir, wherever the Empire set its gaze. The Second Civil War The Second Civil War came during the period known as Pelor's Glory, where over that two hundred year period when the world was struck by terrible heat-waves, the vampire lords of Quel'Doran began to lose their grip on power. Proximity to a vampire ruling class as well as magical alterations and copulations resulting damphir hybrids that later also mixed with the population, the elves of Quel'Doran's blood (collected in tithes) was no longer providing sustenance for the Imperial Family and others. The Long Night For more information on this event, see here. Those that had not become fully fledged vampires within the Imperial Family faked a rebellion in New Oli'us, only to launch a rebellion themselves against the home islands. The result was the mass exodus of vampires from Quel'Doran's territories across the north of Etan in what became known as the Long Night. Other consequences include the recalling of Legions across the Empire, such as in Yantir and Grostere, the settlements there being abandoned to the local powers. The Reassertion of Empire The current outlook and policies of Quel'Doran is an attempt to reconcile their past with their assertion as a world power. The people of Quel'Doran believe themselves to have been led astray by their leaders, who themselves were deceived, and now seek to build the empire that their ancestors sought to create long ago. Therefore, Quel'Doran has begun to prepare to reassert itself in those territories that it lost in Pelor's Glory, beginning with Yantir. The Rise of Tiamat For more on this, see here. During the effort to oppose the Cult of the Dragon, the Empire of Quel'Doran was represented by the Empress Malendrach at the Council. During the invasion of the Dragon Lands the Empire sent two of its twelve Legions to fight the cultists and their mercenary army. With the ascension of the Dragon Queen, the Legions of Quel'Doran have been battling dragons across their territories. Geography and Demography Borders If one were to enter a curios shop in any Quel'Doran city, one would find a number of maps from across the centuries that tell a very different picture from those that would be found outside the Empire. Often the territories of Quel'Doran are marked as touching most of the western coast of Etan, despite only one garrison being present on the main body of the continent out side the peninsula, in other words Quel'Doran claims more than it owns. Home Islands The home islands have a bizarrely warm climate, despite being as far north as they are compared to other states. A southern wind blows year round bringing warm air from Yantir though occasionally it mixes with a western wind that brings storms that wrack the coasts. There are fifteen major markers in Quel'Doran, one is the capital, another two are fortresses and the remaining twelve are major settlements. Ra'tal/Capitol The capital city of the Quel'Doran home islands and the seat of the Imperial Family. In the Common tongue it is called Capitol. Dolen The Shipwright's City, known for vast and sheltered docks where many of the Navy's fleets are constructed. N'alaqual The Sheltered City, a city located on the mountainous island that Quel'Doran curls around, known for its protected but shallow harbours. It serves as the hub for trade on the west coast. Arna'anta The Stormward Port, the major port on the western side of the main Quel'Doran island. Anfaug'alu The Dry River Town, a settlement built along the length of a stony river with walls lining its banks. Kalina'ostar The Town of Lights, a town built on a cliff that extends out slightly above the many treacherous islands that lie between Quel'Doran and Etan. The town is lit like a beacon every night to guide vessels in the correct direction to travel, though the town has no port itself. Ereb'kamen The Lonely Rock, a fortress built by one of the first proto-Legions from which to launch attacks on the rest of the islands though now it stands as the citadel from which to prevent invaders gaining a foothold though it can also serve as back up capital should an invader successfully land. It houses a garrison of the Legion that is shifted with another every few decades. Leitha'alu The Freewater Port, named for the early days of travel to the continent by sailors who sought the port out for its promise of no charges for docking, cheap drink and beautiful courtesans. Though the Empire ended the free docking, the reputation as a decadent port for a sailor to have a good time has stuck. Sundo'tela End City, the largest city furthest south of the islands, known for its large scale trade operations connected to routes all over Etan and Yantir. Numen'tessa The Western Hold, another fortress city built on the isolated western island of the home isles. It too can serve as back up capital should the other islands fall. It currently houses the worst prisoners from around the Empire, or those that the spies of Quel'Doran, who use the city as their headquarters, have taken in for questioning. The settlement is one of the most undesirable places to live in Quel'Doran with its weather more in line with its geographical location with near constant rain that seems to unload all its weight on the western island before it can reach the other islands. Alma'winya New Coin Harbour, this settlement is known to be the youngest of all the Quel'Doran settlements with its founders coming from the northern Alam'iant. It was remarkable for having a high proportion of young elves and attracting other youths to it. Alma'iant Old Coin Harbour, one of the oldest settlements in Quel'Doran formed into a natural harbour in the north east where the first landings of the elves were. The city houses more museums and collections of artefacts from across the world than any other city in the Empire. Ai'cam The Shorthand Docks, the town here has a reputation for smuggling contraband goods from Etan into the islands. Duin'anto River's Mouth, the villages here are known for their artists and beautiful women who act as their muses. An'ranqui The Long Arms, the last settlement to be conquered by the vampires of Capitol, this city is the most isolated from the others despite being on the same island as most other settlements. Etan Anar'Putta For more information on this settlement, see here. Meaning The Place where the Sun Stops, ''is a small garrison belonging to Quel'Doran on Etan south of Zafra and north of the Kingdom of Grostere. The fortified position contains one of the Legions that guards the valuable port along the route south from the home islands in the north. Falern Arbor ''For more information on this region, see here. This is the Empire's Wine region in the Olian Peninsula famous for its yava fruit vineyards and halfling population. It is also known for its deeply ingrained families associated with organised crime. New Oli'us For more information on this region, see here. New Oli'us is the largest city outside of the home islands of Quel'Doran and is the capital of administration over the Olian Peninsula. It is a large port city which connects the north west of Etan to the southern coast and Yantir. Orod'Vano For more information on this region, see here. On the peninsula the territories of Quel'Doran touch against the northern mountain range known in elvish as Orod'Vano meaning the mountain steps, traditionally seen as the domain of the Three Dwarf Kingdoms, though no formal arrangement has been made with Stracaralome the nearest major city. Quel'Doran therefore defines its borders as far as it is able to advance into the mountains every year when the snows melt. Reena'Taur For information on this region, see here '' Though barely connected, the borders of Telinor Forest and the Empire do brush up against one another in a region known as Reena'Taur or ''the Wood's Edge, though merely in a boundary marking as the forest is seen as a deterrent to settlement, though their exist some troublesome barbarian tribes that take shelter in this region. Rochlad For more information on this region, see here. Rochlad is the name given to the region east of Falern Arbor that stretches along the coast of the Olian Peninsula. The region is one of the few flat areas of the peninsula with large open grasslands. It is home to large herds of centaurs that are considered Imperial Citizens, though their are some among them that would contest this. It is used as training grounds for the Legions who have a number of garrisons deployed there. Yantir The north of Yantir was subject to an invasion by Quel'Doran Legions in the years following Shardfall, landing along the northern coast and north west region of Yantir. There they conquered the various human settlements including Orethi which later became part of Nerevic Empire. Legions in Yantir were recalled during the Second Civil War or were subject to desertion becoming mercenaries in the region. Alu'Barad For more on this settlement, see here. Meaning the Water's Tower, this is a settlement bordering the swamps and jungles of the region around Vis. The town's name is taken from the geyser of water that plumes up out of a hole in the centre of the settlement that spews of scalding but potable water. Lithtal For more on this settlement, see here. Meaning the City of Ash, this is the largest settlement that is considered still part of the Quel'Doran Empire, it collects taxes from the surrounding settlement and is still ruled by an elf noble class and protected by mercenaries modelled on the Legions. It lies on the border of the Northern Ash Wastes with its roads ending in the soot covered land. The city is coated in a near permanent layer of ash that requires most government buildings to be swept daily, the domed structures of the roofs in the Quel'Doran style helped to prevent roof collapse from most buildings. Nnar'Oster For more on this settlement, see here. Meaning the Town of Bones, this town lies in the centre of the Quel'Doran colonies, originally a meeting point for the local people as part of various rituals the site also served as an elephant graveyard and the beasts still choose the site to collapse in during their final moments, the locals ritually tending to the giants as they perish. Minorities Non-Quel'Doran Elves For more information on this race, see here. Those elves that are not natives to Quel'Doran are seen as being cousins to the sun elves, any elves that fall under the Empire of Quel'Doran find themselves treated well even if they had previously rebelled. Though these elves are few and usually form parts of other communities that the Empire annex. Humans For more information on this race, see here. These are the most common people to be absorbed into the Empire of Quel'Doran and actually make up the majority of its citizens, though that fact is seldom shared with them. The policy towards interbreeding with humans demands that the offspring are raised in an elven household and marriage can only be allowed by the patriarch/matriarch of the family. Halflings For more information on this race, see here. Halflings are a small minority in the Quel'Doran Empire with their numbers mainly in New Oli'us and Falern Arbor. Half-elves For more information on this race, see here. The result of a union between humans and elves which seem to be inevitable in the world of Tolas, these creatures are sometimes welcomed into the family or rejected and outcast along with the parents, all depending on the outlook of such unions by the patriarch/matriarch. Some believe however that half-elves are the inevitable future of Quel'Doran, that eventually they will be the rulers of the Empire in whatever form it becomes. Half-dwarves For more information on this race, see here. Another small minority, half-dwarves are sometimes found in settlements in the Orod'Vano region or the Yantir colonies. Centaurs For more information on this race, see here. Centaurs were one of the first races to become absorbed into the Quel'Doran Empire, with small herds living in the Isles of Doran themselves who lived alongside the early elves, the centaurs living in the cities that the settlers founded and becoming another part of Quel'Doran society. Later the larger herds of Rochlad were absorbed into the Empire along the east coast of the Olian Peninsula and all other groups of the hybrid creatures across their annexed territories. Integration Racial integration is an issue that was originally left up to the local governor or administrative body but following the Second Civil War a standardised policy towards those that are not third generation citizens of the Empire. Orginally one had to be the child of the child of someone that declared themselves part of the Empire, usually by being included in tax collection data, in order to avail of the rights of a citizen, but this has since been rescinded in favour of a more inclusive policy. The new policy requires that to become a citizen of the Empire one must either be sponsored by another citizen and that application to be approved by the local governing body, such as in the case of former slaves, or to apply for citizenship through enlisting into the Legions or Navy. Languages The First Tongue The First Tongue, or High Elven is the dialect of the Quel'Doran Empire and the language of its administration. If one wants to be taken seriously in the Quel'Doran Empire one would be expected to learn the language. One of the pains of the colonial governments is having to translate the concerns of their citizens into elvish from Common, many send their documents to official translators who spend much of their day converting the many languages of the Empire into elvish. Local Languages For more information on this topic, see here. The Common Tongue and its local dialects are well understood in the Empire and can even be seen in signs around the Empire though only ever in non-elf majority regions. Society Legal status In Quel'Doran society there is a concept of a citizen of the Empire, a member of the state that contributes to the continuation of that state and its advancement. Originally one had to be the child of the child of someone who contributed to the Empire, with your parent also contributing in the interim. This has since changed to include those that receive a sponsorship to become a citizen and those that contribute to the Legions and Navy by enlisting. If one is sponsored they will usually be adopted into the family of their sponsor and are expected to take up some sort of work within the household to repay the gesture, often those with artistic abilities are hired into a family to live and work for the household. The rights of the citizen include the ability to petition the local Hamar, or chairs, that make up the local governing body of a colony or city who can take appropriate action regarding your grievance either moving it on to the colonial governor or the appropriate senate where it will be addressed. If no result it achieved one can petition the Imperial Family itself, though this is seldom evoked due to the highly public nature of such a decree being made by a member of the Imperial Family. A citizen cannot be evicted from their property, as long as it was purchased legally under Imperial oversight, as the Imperial Family protects that right. A citizen can be conscripted into the Legion if they meet a certain criteria or if there is a dire need in the local area. Gender The Empire of Quel'Doran has no particular distinction in rights between its male, female or genderless citizens, with all being considered eligible to join the Legions and other armed forces. All genders can occupy the same positions of government in the Empire and one's gender is seldom as large an issue as ones ancestry and how your family has contributed to the Empire. When the Empire conquers barbarian tribes its gender equality is often a factor that the women of these ethnic groups appreciate and can sometimes make them more inclined to become part of the administration of the Empire. Slavery Following the Second Civil War slavery is no longer condoned by the Imperial Family and so all arms of its participation in that trade were disbanded essentially ruining the industry in many parts of the Empire. The owning of a slave is not illegal however, though the buying and selling of one within the Empire is illegal as it is a untaxable trade and the slave can then be confiscated if it is discovered by authorities. Culturally the ownership of slaves is seen as the markings of a more primitive culture as well as showing that you cannot afford servants. Most families freed and then adopted their former slaves into their families. Education Education is one of the chief concerns of the Quel'Doran Empire and it boasts one of the largest populations of people with the same standard of education that goes well beyond most other states in the world, with the example of Telinor often cited as a group that goes above and beyond anything the sun elves have established. Literacy Quel'Doran culture is considered somewhat obsessed with the consigning over almost everything to the written word so that the history of its Empire can be referenced by later generations, this had led to an astounding literacy rate of 90% throughout its territories with schools being set up to teach those newly added to the Empire the language of the elves. Moral Schools After learning to read one is then given the choice to attend the moral schools where philosophy is taught, regardless of age this option is presented. These are state operated schools and usually last for around ten years, though sometimes shorter in areas where non-elf races would be the majority. Academies The next option for schooling are the various academies throughout the Empire, some providing a general education and others specialising in specific disciplines. These academies would have their own restrictions for entry and are not overseen by the Empire though most of the administration of the Empire in urban regions will have attended one or more of these academies. Some choose to spend their entire lives in the academies, many families will have one or more child that will do this, spending two hundred years or more in education. Urban and Rural Culture There exists a distinct difference between the urban and rural cultures of Quel'Doran, though major themes remain constant. Urban In urban centres where the local administration is located, there will be many different races drawn from the Empire separated from one another in districts designed to be easily marched through by the ranks of the Legion to end unrest. Fashion in the cities of the Empire usually consists of the white and gold colours of the Imperial Family with colours denoting the colony or province that you are in featured heavily. Rural Rural communities are usually either based around a township or family villa where local affairs are dealt with, there is a notable degree more of racial mixing in these communities with people less divided as they are in cities and large towns. Fashion in the countryside can vary widely but usually involves an Imperial interpretation of the local dress style. Slang N'at ''- a foreigner ''Gwen ''- a young woman ''De'lotha ''- youth with no vocation ''Dw'aihn ''- derogatory term for human ''Shem ''- derogatory term for human ''Merki ''- barbarian, usually referring to humans ''Carak ''- literally "fang like", meaning regal or fancy The Arts Academies devoted to the arts can be found throughout the Empire and talented artists are much desired by families seeking to have their wealth displayed in writing and paintings. Poetry The writing of poetry is an ancient tradition in Quel'Doran society, with the earliest poems taken from those travelling through the Silver Veil to Tolas still found in the home islands. Many of those early settlers themselves founded academies devoted to poetry and students from these schools would go on to establish their own institutes around the Empire. Architecture The design of the great and wondrous buildings of the Empire has been carefully taught to students of the academies in the Empire. Public buildings usually feature a domed structure that allows a single beam of light to stream downward in the centre when the sun reaches its zenith, originally used it worship of the sun but later used in executions for particularly violent vampires, though it was often covered with a hatch to prevent accidents. For a long period many of the buildings of Quel'Doran settlements were designed to be part of one sprawling mass of buildings connected via corridors and enclosed areas so that a vampire lord could walk freely in the day time, it also prevented anyone from stopping them from entering their home as it was all the property of the Empire, though this could be circumvented with enough effort. Later designers wanted to explore the use of sunlight in the design of buildings, filling chambers with light became the fashionable thing to have your buildings do and many older buildings were converted to offer this. Material Culture Pottery was a popular way to depict ancient stories and later became a way for vampires to hold the blood tithes given to them in, creating a pseudo-religious and aesthetically pleasing receptacle. Statues are everywhere in Quel'Doran society, the founder of a settlement will always have a statue of them in the centre of the town and cities are littered with members of the Imperial Family, and despite the immortality of many of the subjects of the statues there are many different versions of that same person often found not too far away from each other. Some of the statues were destroyed during the Second Civil War though many were saved and moved into crypts where their undead likeness would have been buried. Painting Capturing the likeness of a colonial province in painting is one of the most desirable objects in the Empire, as the artist would have had to travel to these far off lands and see these scenes themselves. Writing Quel'Doran's highly literate population has led to a massive demand for written material, with the best writers those that compose theatre or comedic pieces. Some say that once the vampires were satirised in the public squares of New Oli'us it was over for them. Government Imperial Family The Imperial Family or the First Family, are those that claim to be descended from the god Corellon directly, and through careful breeding across millennia have maintained that pure status associated with divinity. They are, like most Quel'Doran families, is led by an individual, or Dol that has the final say on affairs to do with the family, in this case the Empress Melandrach is the matriarch of her house. They are the true leaders of the Quel'Doran Empire, with members from this family spread across the Empire in key positions where they are seen as the final decision makers in affairs. Senate The Imperial Senate was formed from an idea of the ideal elven society by some of its early philosophers who travelled through the Silver Veil to Tolas with the early settlers. Though the idea was changed heavily in importance, the concept of elected individuals as representatives of the people has stayed the same over the generations. These senators are elected from each of the twelve other settlements and brought to Capitol to debate the issues of the Empire, twelve are elected from each for a total of one hundred and forty four. They have the power to create laws, edicts and declarations of war, though the Imperial Family must sign off on all of these and usually only the Emperor/Empress would be allowed to carry that out. Provincial Government Once a province of the Empire reaches a certain economic, population and strategically important size a senate can be set up in that colony to serve those citizens. So far only New Oli'us has qualified for such an honour. Smaller local governments are known as Hamar which are comprised of important local figures, usually the heads of various families in the area. These are often headed by a representative of the Imperial Family sent to make sure the actions of the Hamar are in line with Imperial doctrine. In some more isolated settlements a single individual might be the leader of the settlement, in charge of collecting taxes and carrying out the Empire's will. Common Law A common Imperial Law exists and is provided for all citizens in their public forums. It is one of the first documents that newly educated citizens will read. The codified law consists of a simplified version for people to refer to in everyday issues, often carved into the walls of buildings or inscribed into roads, and then a far more complicated version intended for legal use in specific cases and for reference in major land disputes. Taxation Taxes are collected by the local government and sent along appropriate channels, with it being collected in either Capitol or New Oli'us. From there the taxes are used to pay for the standardised education, arming of defence forces and building projects of the Empire. Military The Legions ''For more information on this topic, see here. The Legions of Quel'Doran are one of the strongest military organisations in the world, with standardised equipment and soldiers that train for decades to master the many tactics they employ across the world's battlefields. The Vigilante These are the guardsmen and policing force of Quel'Doran often locally recruited from citizens. They perform fire-fighting for the urban centres of the Empire along with a number of other mundane services. The Navy The Navy is considered the junior of the military arms of Quel'Doran, with the Legions the senior, serving to support the latter rather than performing its own acts. The ships of the Imperial Navy are designed to sail steadily across the sea then surge forward with oars to land troops or ram other vessels. A rank exists on all ships called Konen for the ship's navigator in honour of the fisherman that directed them towards their home. Economy Currency For more information on this topic, see here. Coinage in Quel'Doran always bears part of a story that can be told with others, such as a depiction of the First Civil War showing the elves of the islands locked in battle then another showing the Grey Lady's Gift and then the sweeping of the vampires across the islands in the night. Resource Exploitation Quel'Doran has Imperial branches of almost every resource gathering industries that over see the collection of everything from wood and metals to yava fruit. These different groups are focused on maximising efficiency, often with the use of large machines and cranes to lighten the work of individual workers. Trade Trade has long been a concern of Quel'Doran, its dark past often seen as a barrier to entering negotiations with the other states of the world. Foreign Telinor Quel'Doran has extensive relations with Telinor whom they have historically always been tightly woven together with economically. Okarthel Quel'Doran has been extremely successful in negotiating trade contracts with Okarthel, with the two peoples exchanging ambassadors. Domestic Trade throughout the Empire is overseen by the Imperial Trade Authority, a group that works with the Navy to make sure that goods are shipped up and down the Empire. Religion Imperial Cult The Imperial Cult constitutes worship of the Imperial Family for their divinity which they claim from their descending from the god Corellon. The dead of the Imperial Family are venerated as the chief among the ancestors and those without their own ancestors to pray to may pray to the Imperial Family freely. Ancestral Worship Worship of ancestors is the most common form of religion in Quel'Doran, often absorbing similar religious practices in places taken over by the Empire. The belief of many elves is that the soul of the elves, or the eldar as they call themselves when they are just the soul, are still immortal while it is the body that has failed to keep the spirit housed so it is believed that those immortal spirits watch over their descendants, protecting them as long as they are honoured and invoked . The Ten For more information on this topic, see here. Worship of the Ten is widely accepted in the Quel'Doran Empire, with officially sanctioned versions of the worship of the various gods in that pantheon held in urban centres around the provinces.Category:OrganisationsCategory:ElfCategory:Vampire Category:Quel'Doran Empire Category:Etan Category:Yantir